


Screwdriver

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief OT5 moment, Brief comeplay, Devious Louis, Harry does some sort of minor DIY/odd jobs, M/M, Rimming - well not really, Seduction, a bit of biting, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “This bloody house is falling apart,” Harry murmured, tightening the hinges of the kitchen door. “I tightened this door, like, a week ago.”“Awful,” Louis said, watching Harry from behind and smirking.“I noticed you’re still allergic to clothing.”Louis scoffed, walking over and leaning on the doorframe, popping his hip out and smiling wickedly at Harry.“I can put some clothes on if it’s bothering you.”Harry tightened his grip on his screwdriver as he looked Louis up and down. “You’re alright. No need to on my account.”-When Niall's mate Harry comes round to do a few odd jobs, Louis takes a shine to him and resorts to dishonest tactics to get him back round again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hinge". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hinge/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).
> 
> Thank you to [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) for prioritising the betaing of this and of course to [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) for being the rock upon which I pound my fics and ideas.

“So, you’re probably all wondering why I called this household meeting.”

Silence encompassed the kitchen. Louis glanced around the table; Zayn was chewing gum obnoxiously, arms folded and staring up at the ceiling. Liam had his chin propped on his palm, listening intently and nodding. Louis himself was disinterested, and Niall was trying and failing to look important as he cleared his throat and continued to speak.

“There are a few minor repairs and shit that need to be done around here. Leaky taps that need fixing, some door hinges that need tightening, that kinda thing. If anyone else has any other jobs, let me know. My uncle doesn’t wanna spend any money, though, so don’t go overboard.”

“Oh, right. Okay,” Liam said, sounding concerned. Louis and Zayn both rolled their eyes.

“Long story short, a mate of mine is unemployed so I’m gonna get him to come in and do some bits for us, but I’d like a financial contribution from all of you.”

Louis and Zayn groaned.

“Shouldn’t our rent cover shit like this?” Louis huffed. 

“I just think it’d be nice not to have to bother my uncle about this, okay? I’m only talking like a tenner each, lads, you can all afford that.”

“Will he be able to fix my leaky ceiling?” Zayn asked.

“No, Zayn, he’s not a roofer.”

Louis rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why he lived in this bloody madhouse. He pouted, sighing. 

“Fine.” He shrugged. “I’m fine with it.”

“It’s really nice of you not to bother your uncle with it.” Liam smiled at Niall warmly. “Do you think your mate could tighten the screws on these chairs though, because-”

Liam wiggled his hips from side to side and the chair he was sitting on swayed and creaked precariously.

“Alright.” Niall nodded, making a note on his little pad. “Anything else, lads?”

“A spaceship crashed into my room.” Zayn said.

“Yeah, do you think your mate can do anything about the horse infestation in the bathroom?” Louis smirked.

“There’s a tree growing out of my wall!” Liam laughed, joining in.

“You’re all bastards!”

-

A crash jolted Louis awake, panic washing over him and blood surging through his veins so fast it made him tremble.

“Ugh.” He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. He froze, hearing another noise coming from downstairs. Louis was the only one in the house who didn’t work a 9 to 5 job, and seeing as it was currently 9.45am, anxiety started to prickle in his stomach.

He pulled on a t-shirt and tiptoed down the stairs; he was  _ so  _ not prepared if it were a burglar. What if it were a burglar? He craned his neck round to see a man in the kitchen, fiddling with the taps.

“Hello?” 

The man jumped in surprise, turning around and clutching at his chest. He grinned toothily when he saw Louis, sighing with relief. He was a good-looking lad, probably around the same age as Louis. Presumably, this was Niall’s mate, but he wasn’t what Louis had expected, and he certainly wasn’t appropriately dressed to be doing all their little household repairs. Tight black jeans? That was not only inappropriate, but also unfair, and it was too early in the morning for Louis to deal with.

“I’m Harry,” the man said, drying his hand on a teatowel and holding it out to Louis.

“Oh, Niall’s mate.” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Louis.”

“Hello, Louis,” Harry smiled, a thrill shooting through Louis as Harry dragged his eyes down, and then up his body. It emboldened him; he stroked a thumb over the back of Harry’s hand as he slowly pulled away, keeping his eyes on Harry over his shoulder as he walked towards the counter. “I hope I didn’t wake you? Niall told me you work lates and that you’d be asleep until, like, midday.”

“I’m never in bed that late! The cheek. I work evenings in a bar in town so I get home late, I’m not just lazy. You want a cup of tea?”

“That’d be great,” Harry said. “Hey, that tap shouldn’t drip anymore.” 

Louis filled the kettle, turning the tap off and watching it for a second before nodding, impressed.

“Nice job, Harry.” He switched the kettle on and turned to face Harry, very aware that he was in his boxers and that they didn’t really leave much to the imagination. Not that he particularly minded. Louis wasn’t exactly shy. “So, what’s next on the list?”

“Um…” Harry pulled out his phone, scrolling. “Bathroom taps, and he wants me to look at the shower pressure.”

“Oh, nice.” Louis tried not to picture Harry in the shower, his eyes lingering on Harry’s as he turned to get two mugs from the cupboard, opting to stretch up to the top shelf. His lips twitched into a smile as he saw Harry in his periphery, glancing down at his bum. 

Harry stayed for another hour, fixing the taps and shower; he informed Louis he’d be back the next week to do the next set of jobs, and Louis made a mental note to make sure he was home.

-

It’s not that Louis was a man eater or anything - despite what Zayn might say - he was just bold, and if he wanted something, he went after it. Simple as that. Some things, though, required a more delicate, gradual approach.

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry watched him walk down the stairs; Louis had forgone the t-shirt today, strolling over and smirking as he cocked his head at Harry.

“Hi, Louis.” Harry was frozen, holding a screwdriver to the top hinge of the living room door. “How are you?”

“I’m great.” 

Louis quickly made his way into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, propping the kitchen door open so he could look down the hall and see flashes of Harry as he flitted in and out of the living room doorway. He poured out two cups and carried them to the living room.

“That door’s been driving me mad,” Louis told him.

“Well, it won’t give you any more trouble,” Harry sighed, throwing his screwdriver into a tiny bag of tools which made Louis grin. “But if it does…”

“We’ll get you straight back in.” Louis placed their teas on the coffee table, sitting on the sofa and leaning back to keep his stomach flat and show off his body. “You want some breakfast or are you leaving me again?”

Harry picked up his cup of tea, sipping from it and watching Louis over the top of his mug. Louis tried not to fidget under his gaze, which felt slightly heated but Louis wasn’t too sure if it was his imagination.

“Mm, as much as I’d love some, I’m just gonna tighten up those chairs and then I need to get off. Sorry.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed exaggeratedly. He led Harry into the kitchen, walking slowly and swaying his hips. When he turned around, smiling sweetly, Harry was gripping his mug with both hands. 

“You know,” Harry laughed tensely, “every time I see you, you’re wearing fewer clothes. You better not be naked next time I come round.”

Louis hopped up to sit on the table, cocking an eyebrow at Harry who was making no move to work on the chairs. Instead, Louis thought he saw a slight blush tint the man’s cheeks.

“I’ll try,” Louis shrugged. “Can’t promise anything.”

Harry laughed tensely, finally remembering why he was there and walking to the table, dropping to his knees at the first chair.

-

As interesting as it would’ve been to stroll into the kitchen in the nude, Louis decided against it. Harry’s job for today was to bleed the radiators and then his jobs list was completely finished, which made Louis very sad indeed, but he had a feeling he’d see him again.

Harry’s hair was flowing down today, and Louis watched as Harry flicked it over his shoulder while he was on his knees at the kitchen radiator. Curls bounced against his neck before falling forward once again, and Louis had the sudden urge to pull them.

“So, how long have you known Niall for?” Louis asked, hoisting himself up onto the counter.

“Oh, gosh.” Harry sighed, turning to look at Louis and pouting in thought. “Six years? We were roommates our first year of Uni.”

“God, I can’t imagine it was very pleasant, being in such close proximity to him for a year.”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, and let’s just say he didn’t have a very good diet.”

Louis snorted. “Trust me, it’s not much better now.”

Harry hummed in amusement, standing up and stretching his back out.

“Right, these should all be done now. When you next turn the heating on, just check all the radiators are heating up fully, and if there’s any problems get Niall to give me a call.”

“Great.” Louis said, hopping down from the counter and pouting. “Well, see you around, I suppose.”

“You will,” Harry nodded, smiling. “Thanks for all the tea.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stared at each other awkwardly for a beat, before Harry held his right hand out to shake Louis’. Louis blinked at it before sliding his palm into Harry’s, squeezing it affectionately.

“Goodbye, Harry.”

-

It was Louis’ day off and he was  _ bored. _ He cleaned the kitchen - even though it wasn’t his turn - that was how bored he was. Something was tickling inside of him; the need for mischief.

He tiptoed into Zayn’s room, wondering if there was any little harmless pranks he could play on him. He’d need to start recycling material to do anything big, and that just wasn’t his style. He crept into Niall’s room and carefully turned his duvet around so the button fastenings were at the head of the bed, and Liam’s room was locked.

Dissatisfied, he chewed the inside of his cheek. He stood at the foot of the stairs; his eyes fell on the living room door and a smirk slowly spread across his face. 

-

It was Friday night, and getting home from the West End was always a nightmare. Public transport was crawling with drunks and when Louis finally got through the front door, he sighed with relief.

The kitchen door was closed and he heard laughter and music coming from inside. He raised his eyebrows, pushing the door open.

His three housemates were sitting around the table, joined by Harry.

“What’s going on here, then?!”

“Oh, Harry popped round to fix that bloody living room door that dropped again,” Niall told him. “He stayed for dinner and we had a few games of cards.”

Louis nodded, making eye contact with Harry and raising his eyebrows.

“I see,” He said, taking the washing basket from its place on a stool in the corner of the room, pulling it over to the table. He sat at the head, Zayn on his left and Harry to his right, who was laughing at him. “Any beers left?”

“In the fridge?” Niall sassed, rolling his eyes.

Louis shot him a look, and Harry stood to his feet and opened the fridge.

“Here.” He handed Louis a can.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said pointedly. Harry took his seat, watching Louis all the while. He let his knee rest against Louis’, which - to Louis at least - felt deliberate.

“Louis, do you know Harry? He’s  _ great.”  _ Liam grinned.

“He knows I am,” Harry stated, and Louis observed a tiny frown on Niall’s face. “He was a great host when I came around and did all my little jobs.”

Zayn nearly choked on a mouthful of Pringles and Louis shot him a glare.

-

Okay, so maybe Louis’ plan didn’t exactly deliver in the way he wanted it to. Still, he’d got to see Harry again, and so it was worth another try, right?

“Niall?” Louis called up the stairs, quickly slipping his screwdriver into his pocket. “The bloody kitchen door’s scraping on the floor again.”

Louis listened for the muffled profanities coming from Niall’s room and he smiled, satisfied.

Harry came round the next morning.

“This bloody house is falling apart,” Harry murmured, tightening the hinges of the kitchen door. “I tightened this door, like, a week ago.”

“Awful,” Louis said, watching Harry from behind and smirking. 

“I noticed you’re still allergic to clothing.”

Louis scoffed, walking over and leaning on the doorframe, popping his hip out and smiling wickedly at Harry. He still hadn’t opted for nudity, but he had gone for white boxers today, which really did leave nothing to the imagination, and intensified his thrill somewhat.

“I can put some clothes on if it’s bothering you.”

Harry tightened his grip on his screwdriver as he looked Louis up and down. “You’re alright. No need to on my account.”

Louis hummed in amusement, grazing his fingertips over Harry’s elbow and walking towards the counter. He’d habitually started placing all the good mugs on the top shelf, and so he stretched up to reach his favourite mug and in the reflection of the window he watched as Harry stopped, turning to follow his movements. Louis smirked to himself, snapping his head round to look at Harry, who looked away quickly.

“I’ve, erm…” Harry cleared his throat. “Gotta get going in a minute.”

“Now, how am I supposed to get to know you if you’re always running off?”

Harry just grinned at him.

-

Louis nudged Zayn hard in the ribs.

“Ow. Erm, Niall?” Zayn said through gritted teeth. “Is Harry single?”

“Why?” Niall deadpanned, glaring at Zayn briefly before fixing his eyes on Louis.

“What?!” Louis cried. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Leave Harry alone, Tommo.”

“So, he’s single, then?” Louis grinned. “Come on, loosen up, Ni.”

Niall sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Yes, he’s single. But  _ leave him alone.” _

“Can you just have some faith in me?” Louis sighed. “I’m not a maneater.”

All three of his housemates scoffed.

-

Louis brushed his teeth, heading back into his room and climbing back under the covers, waiting tensely. He heard the doorbell, heard Niall let Harry in, heard Niall go off to work. The anticipation was actually making him feel aroused, but the anxiety taking the edge off.

He heard footsteps padding up the stairs, and then-

_ Knock knock. _

“Louis?” Harry said quietly. “Are you awake?”

“Mm,” Louis groaned. “Come in.”

Harry pushed the door open, peeking round it. “Um, Niall said your hinges need tightening.”

Louis bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Yeah.”

“Is it okay if I do it now? You weren’t asleep, were you?”

“Just woke up.” Louis sat up in bed, duvet pooling around his middle, drawing Harry’s eyes to his bare waist. Harry started to roll his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb as Louis stretched; Louis reckoned he was wondering if Louis was wearing underwear. “Go right ahead.”

“Okay,” Harry breathed, grinning stupidly. He placed his little tool bag just outside the door, screwdriver already in hand.

Louis sunk back down to lie flat, watching Harry. The heat in his room was stifling; he pulled a leg out and threw it down on top of the duvet. Harry faltered, watching the movement and catching sight of Louis’ boxers. He glanced at Louis’ face before turning his attention back to the hinges.

“Okay…” He sighed a minute later. He pulled the door closed and pushed it back open. “You’re all set.”

“Can you, um…” Louis cleared his throat. “The hooks on the back of the door are a little loose…”

Harry blinked at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Of course. Anything for you.”

Louis grinned as Harry stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He pulled Louis’ hoodie from the hook behind the door, turning to throw it at Louis’ face.

“Oi!” Louis laughed.

Harry wiggled the four hooks. “Yeah, these are pretty loose. Wouldn’t be too hard to tighten. “Especially,” He picked up a small screwdriver from Louis’ chest of drawers, “if you have a screwdriver handy.”

Louis blinked at him innocently. Harry scoffed, starting to tighten one of the hooks.

“It’s bloody roasting in here. How can you stand it? Do you have the heating on in here?!”

“I like a warm bedroom.”

“It’s June. It’s not exactly cold out.” Harry shook his head, making his curls ripple. “Fuck, it really is inhumane.”

“Well, feel free to… take your top off.”

Harry put his hands on his hips, slowly turning his head and cocking an eyebrow at Louis.

“I see,” He stated. “Well, I think I will.”

Louis shrugged, stifling a grin as Harry grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. He propped it on the hook he’d already tightened, and Louis eyed the tattoos over his shoulders and chest. As Louis had suspected, Harry had a great body, nicely shaped and firm. 

“Mm,” Harry sighed, smirking at Louis. “Much better.”

Louis watched in silence as Harry’s back muscles tensed and rippled as he tightened the rest of the hooks. He sat up, cross legged and pushed the duvet away. It really was very hot; sweat was starting to glisten the small of Harry’s back and Louis frowned.

“Okay.” Harry sighed, turning round and raising his eyebrows at Louis, using the back of his wrist to wipe sweat from his forehead. “They should be fine now for a good while. Unless you loosen them with your screwdriver again.”

Louis smiled up at him innocently. “Um… well, thanks!”

“You been loosening the door hinges, too?”

Louis stared at him. Harry returned a hard stare, but his mouth was tilted in a small grin.

“You play too hard to get,” Louis pouted.

“Well, sorry if I didn’t parade myself around in my boxers.”

Louis climbed off his bed, padding over to the door. He stopped in front of Harry, placing his palm on the door by Harry’s head.

“I saw you eyeing me up.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Don’t deny it.”

“I, erm…” Harry took a deep breath, his eyes flickering over Louis’ face. “I mean, I’m only human.”

“Haha! Nice answer.” Louis placed his other palm on the door, the other side of Harry’s head. “You’re gorgeous, Harry.”

“You’re a freak,” Harry murmured.

“What?”

“You loosened all the door hinges to get me back into the house. You loosened the hooks on the back of your door to get me into your room. You turned your room into a sauna just so I’d take my top off.”

“And?”

“I just think it’s a bit…” Harry smirked at him, stifling a giggle, “unhinged.”

“Did you actually just?-” Louis sighed. “Oh my God.”

Harry giggled childishly and Louis shook his head, groaning. He moved his head forward, stopping half an inch from Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed his laughter, his eyes widening.

“You’re always running off.” Louis murmured. “Do you have to go early today?”

“Nope.”

Their lips grazed together before they finally kissed, slow and tentative at first, but weeks of anticipation meant that Louis deepened it quickly, sucking on Harry’s mouth and licking over his bottom lip. When Harry parted his mouth, Louis immediately snagged his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly, and Harry let out a strained groan.

“Louis…” Harry mumbled, gasping as Louis’ clammy hands dragged down his sweaty chest. “D’you think you could open the window?”

Harry’s eyes were half closed and wisps of hair were stuck to his flushed face. Indeed, Louis was burning up and he scrambled away from Harry, hopping over his bed to the window. He threw it open; the slightly cool air hit him, delicious on his skin. He leaned down and twisted the knob of the radiator until it was off.

When he turned round, Harry was on his knees on the bed, sitting back on his heels. His eyes were fixated on Louis’ crotch where his white boxers were tenting slightly. Louis climbed onto the bed on his knees, shuffling forwards to face Harry.

He took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly, his thumb stroking Harry’s dimple and making its way inwards until he slipped it into Harry’s mouth alongside his tongue. A moan gurgled in Harry’s throat and Louis smiled. He watched in awe as Harry sucked on his thumb, his tongue swirling around the pad, his teeth biting down slightly all the way down by the second knuckle.

“God,” Louis sighed.

His hands slid down to Harry’s hips and he laid down, pulling Harry down with him. They laid side by side, lazily kissing, wet and messy and Louis’ head swam when Harry slipped his knee between Louis’ thighs. He started to make minute moves, rubbing his crotch against Harry who was starting to make pretty, quiet little noises.

“Niall tried to warn me off of you, you know,” Louis murmured.

“He did?” Harry laughed. “Bless him.”

“I was just checking if you were single.” Louis sucked kisses gently into the underside of Harry’s jaw. “Before I started to come on stronger.”

“Stronger?” Harry laughed breathlessly.

Louis hummed in amusement, moving Harry’s hair to the side to run his tongue up the column of his neck. His damp skin was salty from sweat and arousal zipped up Louis’ spine; scraping his teeth along Harry’s skin, he took a deep breath just as Harry gurgled out a long, drawn out moan.

“Oh, Louis…” He panted, his fingertips slipping on Louis’ moist back. He ran them down and dug his fingers into the soft, pert flesh of Louis’ bum. “This thing is amazing.”

Louis looked into Harry’s eyes for a couple of seconds before flipping over, pushing his bum back into Harry’s crotch. Harry’s hand grabbed onto Louis’ hip, slowing rutting up against Louis’ shapely bum, his mouth panting hotly into his ear.

“Thought I was only coming round to tighten your hinges.”

Louis laughed; a high pitched, tense giggle. Sighing, he leaned his head back and Harry started to nibble on his ear lobe, flicking it with the point of his tongue.

“My hinges don’t need tightening,” Louis giggled again, softly. “Could do with a bit of oil, though.”

“Hmm.” Harry kissed Louis’ neck, pointedly rutting his cock into Louis’ bum. “Think I could come, just dry humping your arse.”

Louis groaned, arching his back and Harry pushed back against him.

“Take your clothes off, Harry.”

Harry rolled away from Louis, whining involuntarily, and fumbled with the fly of his jeans. He yanked it open, pulling them off along with his boxers and throwing them in a heap on the floor before rolling back to Louis. He hooked two fingers into the waistband of Louis’ boxers and pulled them down below his arse; he pressed himself flush against Louis and started to rut against him once again.

“ _ Ohh, God,” _ He whined.

Louis closed his eyes, his mouth falling agape as he quickly removed his boxers, wiggling out of them with Harry still rutting up against him. Sighing with relief, he leaned back against Harry, who slowly ran a large hand down the length of Louis’ body and placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

“Gorgeous,” Harry mumbled quietly into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis squirmed as Harry started to move down the bed, kissing along his side and back, reaching his waist and stopping to suck the soft flesh there. He grazed his teeth along the skin, making Louis shiver.

“Harry,” Louis mumbled quietly, writhing under Harry’s touch and letting out a pitiful whine as Harry started to massage his arse cheek, dotting kisses over the mound of flesh. “Ah!”

“Sorry,” Harry moaned, amusement lacing his voice. “Couldn’t help but bite it.”

“You cheeky boy.”

Harry breathed out a short laugh, sucking wet kisses into Louis’ hipbone before grabbing hold of him and pulling him down to lay on his back. Louis watched with rapt attention as Harry repositioned himself, shifting Louis’ knee aside and moving into the space between his legs. He kissed over Louis’ stomach, his hips, his thighs, until Louis was desperately squirming beneath him. He glanced up, meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Gonna take care of you, baby.”

Louis’ heart pounded wildly, driven mad with arousal as Harry nuzzled at his cock, placing kisses to the base as his sweat-damp curls tickled over his hipbone. Harry took Louis’ cock between his fingers, holding it lightly as he planted kisses up the shaft, darting his tongue out to place gentle little licks on the head with the point of his tongue.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, “please, I-  _ God.” _

Harry was suckling at the tip, wetly moving his plush lips back and forth, swirling his tongue around before sinking down further. Louis gasped out a moan as Harry bobbed his head, flattening his tongue along the underside of his shaft and taking even more of him in; Louis felt the tip of his cock nudge Harry’s throat and he keened loudly.

“ _ Fuck,  _ your mouth, Harry,” Louis whined, pushing his fingers into Harry’s curls and moving them away from his face. Harry looked up at him and Louis’ eyes widened as he watched Harry’s lips drag up and down the base of his cock, the length disappearing into that wonderful mouth. His grip tightened in Harry’s hair and Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  _ Interesting. _

Flattening himself on the bed, Harry lifted each of Louis’ thighs onto his shoulders until his head was completely encased by Louis. Louis squeezed his thighs together experimentally; Harry groaned loudly around Louis’ cock and Louis started to pant, whining as he felt adrenaline surge through him, his orgasm building quickly.

“Not gonna last… much longer…” He moaned; Harry started to bob his head quicker, lapping his wet tongue down Louis’ shaft, licking up to swirl around the tip. Louis cried out, starting to buck his hips erratically up into Harry’s mouth. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re good at this.”

Harry’s throat gurgled with a moan. Louis’ hips bucked and he nearly screamed.

“Harry,  _ Harry,  _ I’m gonna-”

He let out a choked moan before he started to pulse, coming into Harry’s beautiful mouth. Harry moaned too, catching Louis’ come on his tongue and Louis sobbed, watching as Harry swallowed, used his thumb to wipe a bit of stray come from his mouth, sucking on it before closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

“Christ almighty, Harry,” Louis panted. “You’re amazing.”

Harry hoisted himself up onto his forearms, panting for a few seconds before crawling up the bed to meet Louis’ face with his own. He kissed Louis on the cheek.

“Will you turn over for me, Louis?” Harry asked, nuzzling behind Louis’ ear. “Can I come on you?”

Louis flipped over as quickly as he could manage, shuffling back into place and laying flat, turning his face to look up at Harry and smile.

“Babe, what do you need?”

Harry pressed his body against Louis’, chest to back and cock to arse; he rutted into him twice before sliding down, quickly kissing his way down Louis’ body until he reached his hips. Louis’ cock was twitching pitifully, sore as he rutted very slightly against the bed. He was spent, but arousal was licking at the pit of his stomach as Harry started to massage his arse cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them back together. Louis inhaled sharply as Harry pulled his cheeks apart once again and leaned in, planting kisses around his hole. 

“Harry-”

Harry swiftly crawled back up to nibble on Louis’ ear lobe.

“Can I come back next week?”

“Course, babe,” Louis breathed. “Just tell me what to unscrew.”

Harry hummed out a pretty little giggle, reaching down to pull Louis’ arse cheeks apart again, sliding his cock in the gap between them and squeezing them back together with a choked moan.

“Louis,” he sighed, winding his hips down in small circles as whined in Louis’ ear. “Gonna come back next week. Eat your arse. For  _ hours _ .”

“ _ Oh, God…”  _ Louis whined, feeling himself arch his back, pushing his arse up as Harry thrust forward. “Want you to fuck me, too.”

“Wanna. I will.” Harry sped up his movements; Louis could feel the tip of Harry’s cock sliding wetly just below the cleft of his arse, precome sliding over his crack. Louis moaned and felt his own cock fattening underneath him as Harry whined loudly in response, chasing orgasm as his fingertips dug into Louis’ waist tightly.

A light breeze blew through the room, cooling the sweat on Louis’ back and he shivered. He was rocking back and forth now, his brain feeling fuzzy as Harry chanted his name, crying out before coming hotly onto the small of Louis’ back and between his cheeks. Louis craned his neck to look at Harry, who was gazing down at the mess in awe and still moving his hips slightly.

“Harry.”

Harry looked at Louis, biting his bottom lip and pushing his fingers into the cooling mess of come, smearing it up Louis’ spine.

“Gorgeous,” Harry sighed, eyeing Louis’ back and tilting his head, before climbing off of Louis and laying next to him. They were both out of breath and slick with sweat; Harry clumsily draped an arm across Louis’ back and wiggled closer, pecking him on the nose. 

-

Louis woke with a start as the front door slammed shut. His eyes darted open to see Harry lying next to him, also looking like he’d been startled awake.

“What time is it?” He murmured.

“Um…” Louis cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder at the little clock on his bedside table. “Just gone two.”

“Who’s home?” Harry asked.

“Not sure,” Louis frowned. “Everyone works until five.”

“Lou? You home? I got off early.” A voice called from downstairs;  _ Niall.  _

Harry grinned shyly to Louis, and Louis sighed, shrugging.

“Might as well go down and say hi.”

They threw some clothes on - Harry had cleaned up his own mess on Louis’ back with a face wipe - and padded down the stairs together. Louis walked into the kitchen and Niall smiled, his face dropping when he saw Harry walk in behind him in his t-shirt and boxers.

“You’re home early,” Louis stated innocently, linking his fingers into Harry’s.

“Fuck,” Niall murmured, shaking his head and staring in horror at their linked hands. 

“I need to go in a minute,” Harry sighed, squeezing Louis’ hand. “I’d better go and get dressed.”

Louis smiled, watching him as he left the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

“Louis…” Niall sighed. 

“What’s the problem there, lad?”

“I don’t wanna get caught in the middle of any shenanigans.”

“Yeah, well, unclench,” Louis deadpanned. 

“I swear, Tommo, If you hurt him, I’ll fucking-”

“You’ll what?” Harry asked, walking back into the kitchen with his jeans and shoes on. “Carry on, Niall, don’t mind me.”

“Nothing.”

“Hm,” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes and turning to Louis. “Right, I’m off.”

“See you next week,” Louis rasped, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him slowly, wetly as Niall looked on. Harry slid his hands down to grope Louis’ bum and Louis moaned against his mouth.

“Alright, jeez, break it up,” Niall sighed, making vomiting sounds.

Harry pulled away from Louis, shooting him a quick smirk as they parted.

“Bye, Niall!” Harry said cheerfully, striding up to him and grabbing his face; he kissed him on both cheeks noisily.

“Get off!” Niall scoffed. “Don’t know where your mouth’s been.”

Louis turned to Niall, nudging him. “ _ I _ know.”

Harry giggled, grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him towards the front door.

“Next week, then?”

“Can’t wait,” Louis sighed. “I’ll get the screwdriver.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please [reblog the Tumblr post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171848519601/dinosaursmate-screwdriver)!


End file.
